legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riddler
The Riddler (Edward Nigma) is a Batman-villain. The Riddler (Edward Nigma) loves puzzles, word-games, and riddles, after which he takes his alias, and likes to leave Batman a puzzling clue at the end of each crime. This often leads to his downfall. Unlike the rest of Batman's rogues gallery, the Riddler loathes needless bloodshed, feeling that he is above such barbaric acts. The crimes that he commits are generally robberies or kidnappings, at the scene of which he plants riddles for his pursuers to solve. These riddles are usually portrayed as too difficult for the police, and the only one to solve them on a regular basis is Batman. The Riddler is constantly pursuing of the day when he finally triumphs over Batman, but his far-from-stable mind forever prevents him from doing so. Unlike many other enemies of Batman, the Riddler feels that he needs to defeat Batman in a contest of wits to "truly" win. Thus, he is a fervent fan of larger-than-life deathtraps, which work much like life-sized puzzles with deadly consequences for the loser. Described constantly as a victim of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, the Riddler is mentally incapable of committing a crime without leaving a clue, as he has discovered to his dismay several times. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame Upon his escape from Arkham Asylum, the Riddler teams up with fellow inmates Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face to rob the Gotham Bullion Fortress of its contents. Each villain is assigned a specific task, which he describes as "pieces of a glorious puzzle. "First, he breaks into Gotham Streets with Clayface, stealing the key that unlocks the Gold Reserves' main vault. Batman and Robin show up all too soon, however, but although Clayface is captured, the Riddler gets away on Two-Face's Armored Truck. As he is escaping, he leaves Batman a box containing several Lego pieces. Next, he accompanies Mr. Freeze to Ice Cream Factory. Here, they are able to acquire an extra-powerful freeze cannon on wheels - the second piece of the "puzzle". Once again, Batman and Robin show up, defeating Freeze, but Riddler manages to escape once more. As he escapes with Two-Face, he leaves Batman another box, but this time, the Dynamic Duo give chase, destroying Two-Face's Armored Truck in the ensuing battle. Though it appears that the Riddler is cornered, he is rescued by Poison Ivy. From atop a rooftop, he throws down a third box. The third piece of the puzzle lies at Botanical Gardens, where Ivy had once worked. After helping Ivy regrow her "garden," the Riddler is rewarded by her with the third piece of the puzzle: instantly-growing-tree-seeds. Ultimately, Batman and Robin show up, though this time, Riddler is nearly captured after Ivy is defeated - if it weren't for the fact that Robin needed immediate medical attention from breathing Ivy's poison pollen, this is. As he runs, he leaves a fourth box. With the gang whittled down to two, Riddler and Two-Face break into Bruce Wayne Enterprises to steal a laser cannon. This time, the Dynamic Duo are not there to stop them. With all the pieces collected, the duo target the Gold Reserves. First, they use the freeze cannon to create an icy path directly to the reserves, as it lies atop a hill on a peninsula. Then, the laser cannon is put to use in blasting apart the path so that no one can follow. Finally, the vine seeds are used to boost the two villains up the rest of the way. With some difficulty, the villains finally break into the main vault. Their joy is short-lived, however, as Batman and Robin soon arrive, having assembled the LEGO pieces in all four boxes to create a model of the bullion fortress. Though the villains put up a good fight with the laser cannon, they are ultimately defeated. Riddler was last seen inside his cell at Arkham, furious at his defeat. In the Nintendo DS The Riddler is the main boss of the chapter The Bullion Dollar Riddle. He, along with Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Mr Freeze, and Clayface plan to get to the Gotham Bullion Fort. He appears as the final boss along with Two-Face. Gallery New Riddler.jpg Riddler.JPG Riddler.jpg Riddler 400.jpg Abilities and Equipment. The Riddler's only weapons is his signature question-mark cane, which can be used as a melee weapon to attack enemies with. He is also one of the few characters in the game that can perform an aerial attack, by rapidly spinning his cane while in a mid-jump and bringing it down on a foe upon landing. If this technique is held for several seconds, The Ridder will start spinning his cane, forming a barrier against attacks. The Riddler's cane also grants him mind control abilities enabling him to take control of the weak-willed to solve puzzles. If this ability is used on characters not suitable for control, it will temporarily stun them. The Riddler also can perform a backflip. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, Nygma is armed with a pistol, and is capable of double-jumping. Appearance The Riddler's costume is one that he has worn since his debut appearance: a skintight green bodysuit with a purple question-mark over the chest and a purple domino-mask over the eyes. In the Nintendo D.S. Version of the game, he has an alternate costume - the bowler-hat-and-suit outfit popularized by Frank Gorshin. LEGO sets The Riddler appears in 3 LEGO Batman sets: 7785 Arkham Asylum, dynamic duo fun house escape and 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler & Bane's Hideout). Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Bosses Category:Characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Playable characters